


Jeralt and Dimitri Have a Talk

by Strawberry_Requiem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Heart-to-Heart, Implied Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Wingman Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth have been dating for a while, but the biggest challenge in their relationship very well may be the day Jeralt catches Dimitri sneaking out of their apartment after some late-night loving.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	Jeralt and Dimitri Have a Talk

"Stay a little longer."

Dimitri had grown accustomed to hearing that from Byleth in the early mornings after a late night tryst. They had been dating for about three months, on exclusive boyfriend/girlfriend terms for two. Last month was the first time they slept together. Felix invited everyone up to his dad's summer cabin for a weekend, and one thing inevitably led to another when they shared the guest bed the second night there. Everyone talked over breakfast about the noise, as people were apt to. Dimitri was mortified by Sylvain's account of their intimacy that he was insistent he heard through the walls. How Byleth remained composed, merely shoveling more bacon and eggs into her mouth while the entire table discussed her sex life, he didn't know. Still, he was happy it was over with, and he expected that to be the end of it.

Except, it wasn't. 

Byleth still lived with her parents. And while Dimitri had his own apartment, it wasn't always possible to meet at his place if they wanted time together. Sitri, her mother, was a wonderful woman, so full of light and love and he didn't worry much about her catching them. Jeralt was a good man, if intimidating, but something about him knowing that he was sleeping with his daughter made Dimitri nervous. So, it was late nights and early mornings to prevent being caught by him.

It was another one of those mornings. Byleth had put his shirt on sometime in the middle of the night, insisting that she was cold. But by the way she begged him to stay another half hour ("It's fine, my parents won't be awake for at least another hour"), he wondered if it was merely to make it harder for him to leave. He suspected she may have been wearing his underwear too, but he hadn't pulled the covers aside to check. She gave him a look that made her demand a little more tempting; it was no secret that he wanted to stay in bed with her until he was good and ready to leave. Still, there was the matter of Jeralt.

"I can't. I promised Sylvain I would meet him at the gym this morning."

That much was true, even if it was an excuse. He and Sylvain went to the gym together three times a week for weight lifting; he preferred having a spotter he knew with him as opposed to asking random strangers for help. Dimitri even made sure to put his gym bag in the back seat of his car to prevent the need to go back home and get it. He could tell that Byleth wasn't satisfied with this answer by her growing pout, however.

"Sylvain would have understood if you pushed back the gym by an hour if he knew you were with me."

That much was also true. 

"Stay. I'm lonely without you." Byleth said invitingly. Her arms wrapped around him, which allowed her fingers to dance along his spine. 

Dimitri looked to her bedroom door in an attempt to distract himself from her touch. Still, the closer proximity made it obvious that she was not wearing his underwear, or any at all for that matter. And something about that was just far too tempting to ignore. Swiftly, he rolled the pair so that she was on her back. Then, he reached for his phone to text Sylvain to inform him that he was running a little late.

"Are you certain?" A question rose to his lips, but Dimitri was resolved. He would stay. For a little while. And with how she was already running kisses down his jawline and to his neck, she wanted it just as much.

"I could go for a quickie." She grabbed one of the condoms from the drawer of her bedside table while she went in for a kiss. Goddess, Dimitri had no resolve when it came to Byleth. Whatever she wanted was hers. Whatever he could provide, he would give her. Thoughts of her parents in the other room were a faraway concern when her mint-colored eyes were focused on his and she worried away at the condom's packaging with her teeth. 

* * *

Dimitri shot Sylvain a quick text to let him know he was on his way as he opened Byleth's bedroom door with the utmost care. It didn't squeak, at least, he never remembered it doing as much. Still, he held his breath as it opened with a soft click. He turned once more to her to mouth a goodbye. Later, he would text to ask if she wanted to get lunch together. 

His feet moved silently across the floor, which he attributed to the fact that he wasn't wearing his shoes. He'd put them on outside. Dimitri wound through the hallway the bedrooms and bathroom was in, still mindful of his breathing for fear of rousing her parents, Jeralt in particular. Dimitri heard nothing, giving him a sense of ease when he stepped into the living room and saw nothing. He was pretty confident that he pulled off another escape and headed past the archway that led into the kitchen and to the door.

"Morning."

Dimitri nearly leaped out of his skin at the sound of someone speaking. A lump had formed in his throat, which he struggled to choke down as he turned to face the source of the voice.

Jeralt stepped into the archway, holding a stark white coffee cup in one hand and half a bagel with a generous schmear of cream cheese in the other. His face was impassive, much as he had come to expect. Part of him wished for more, even if it was anger, because at least then he would know where he stood with him. 

"Uh...Good morning, Mr. Eisner."

"Jeralt is fine."

"...Jeralt."

He nodded once. 

"Well...uh...I should probably be going."

"Right. See you around."

As soon as Dimitri shut the door behind him, he rushed to the car and didn't stop to process anything until he was in the driver's seat. He still wasn't wearing his shoes; those were sitting in his lap, abandoned. All he knew is that Jeralt was going to  _ kill _ him. Rationally, he knew it was only a matter of time until he learned that they spent the night together. And rationally, Byleth was an adult and her father had no business to worry about whom she chose to sleep with. Still, his heart was pounding and his mouth had gone dry. It wasn't until his phone buzzed in his pocket that he snapped from his panic to check it.

Sylvain. A confirmation that they would meet at the gym and a kissy face emoji as punctuation. 

Dimitri pushed his embarrassment aside, put his shoes on, and drove off.

* * *

"So...your father  _ caught  _ me."

No matter how much he tried to push through thoughts of Jeralt's icy face as he walked out earlier that morning, Dimitri couldn't seem to chase them away. Not through his workout. Not when he stopped at home to shower and change clothes. And certainly not when Byleth sat across from him at the local burger place they liked to frequent, stealing his untouched fries after she had already finished hers. The memory alone was enough to have kept him in edge the entire day, fearing something he wasn't sure would ever happen.

"I know." Her response was simple and met with her slurping from her drink in a way that was all too calm for comfort. How could she be so calm about it? He had half a mind to ask her, but held his tongue on it.

"You...you do?"

Byleth took another few fries off his tray, not even bothering to hide that she had already eaten half of his. Dimitri could hardly eat anyway, so he pushed them over to her. She could have the burger too if she wanted it. He knew he needed to eat, but his lack of appetite bordered on nausea. 

Byleth gladly took his discarded fries and burger.

"He told me that he saw you leaving this morning," she paused to unwrap the burger and take a bite, "asked me to ask you if you could come over tomorrow for a talk."

* * *

Sylvain came over to his place that night to watch the hockey game. It was pretty typical, both of them seated on the couch, several containers of wings, pizza, or other fast food items they ordered from a food delivery app on the table, both several beers in. Sylvain barking at the TV as if the players could hear him. By the end of the game, at least one of them would be tipsy, and Sylvain would most likely end up passed out on the couch, even though he was more than welcome to the guest room.

Dimitri wasn't feeling it that night, though. They had the pre-game show on; a well dressed man with glasses and a clean-shaven head talked to his co-host about the injuries a player sustained last game and how it could impact his performance that night, but Dimitri was only sort of paying attention. Next to him, Sylvain was nursing a beer and scrolling through a food delivery app, absently mentioning restaurants until something struck them both.

"This place has bacon mac and cheese with three kinds of cheeses. Holy shit, you can get it breaded and deep fried as an appetizer too." Sylvain said.

Dimitri only grunted in response.

"Okay, I may not be the best at reading the room at times, but something's wrong if you don't get excited over mac and cheese."

He shrugged initially, having decided to push his concerns away for the night, but then images of Jeralt earlier that morning came to the forefront, leaving him a bit queasy. "Do you remember our talk at the gym?"

"About Byleth's dad catching you sneaking out of their place this morning after you plowed her the night before? Yeah."

Dimitri bristled at Sylvain's choice of words, but continued, "Yes, well I met her for lunch today and she said her father wanted to speak with me tomorrow."

"That's rough, man. Byleth's a cool girl, it's a shame her father is going to murder you."

He gulped down the lump that formed in his throat. "You really believe he is upset about this?"

Sylvain shrugged and set his phone down on his thigh. "I don't know. Maybe. I don't know her father, but I've been in this situation enough times to know it isn't good. Fathers don't like catching the guy who fucks their daughter."

Dimitri's frown deepened. His stomach gurgled angrily, but another wave of nausea hit him and he couldn't think about food. Not even that bacon mac and cheese that he probably would have wanted otherwise. He grabbed his beer and downed it in several quick gulps, hoping to numb himself just a little in order to get himself through the next day.

* * *

He reminded himself that it wasn't too late to leave when he stood outside the apartment. His palms were sweaty, mouth dry. Breathing was hard. Goddess, Dimitri could have avoided this if he had insisted on her staying over at his place when they wanted to sleep together. This was his fault, and no one would blame him if he chose to leave instead of facing Jeralt down.

Except he cared a lot about Byleth, and refusing to meet with her father would hurt things between them. Dimitri didn't want to hurt her, more than he wanted to avoid it for himself. And running would only hurt her.

So, he knocked on the door.

"Door's open." Jeralt. Dimitri had the voice burned into his memory.

Dimitri sucked in a breath, and stepped in.

Jeralt was sitting on the living room couch when he walked in. He popped open a can of beer with the side of his thumb and took a long swig. "Take a seat." Jeralt gestured towards the adjacent armchair.

Obediently, Dimitri sat in the armchair, though he was far from comfortable. His joints felt like wood. His heart was beating a mile a minute. To add to his discomfort was Jeralt's stony expression that he couldn't get a read on. He took another gulp of his beer.

Goddess, couldn't he just get it over with.

"So, you and Byleth have been dating for a while now."

"Uh...three months, Sir," as the words left his mouth, he remembered Jeralt's distaste for formalities, "sorry, Jeralt."

"Right. She really likes you, probably more than some of the other people she has brought home over the years."

Dimitri didn't know where the line of thought was going, but he wished Jeralt would get to it instead of dragging on his suffering. He ran his hands along his thighs anxiously in a need to do something. 

Jeralt then reached into his pocket and pulled something out. From his distance, Dimitri couldn't see what it was, but he flinched when Jeralt tossed it to him. He didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't the soft plop in his lap and the tinkling of metal. When he glanced down, he saw a pair of brass keys on a keyring. "

"Relax, Kid. It's just a set of keys to the apartment. While you're with Byleth, you're family. You don't need to sneak in and out anymore."

"I...thank you, Sir...Jeralt. Sorry." Dimitri's tongue fumbled with words, but it was dead weight in his mouth. He tried to will it to say something a little more eloquent, but he could only muster a weak noise that  _ could _ have been considered speech if someone strained enough to understand it. Even if he could speak, he had no idea what he would say. That he was relieved? That the gesture of giving him keys to the apartment was more touching than he could begin to explain? He didn't want to wear his welcome by exhausting his thanks, so he snapped his mouth shut and remained silent.

Jeralt cracked a smile, which helped ease Dimitri considerably. "Glad that's over. Hey, if you're not busy, Sitri and I were going to cook lunch after she and Byleth get back from the store and watch a movie as a family. You're welcome to join us."

"Oh! Uh...if I wouldn't be overstaying my welcome. I wouldn't want to intrude."

" _ Relax _ . I said you're welcome here and I mean it."

"In that case, I'll be happy to."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, [you can find me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/queenofthisdick)


End file.
